Oh no a CHIBI!
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: Ray turns into a chibi and Kai take care of him but Ray is far from an angel. (maybe yaoi KaixRay)
1. Chapter 1

The Bladebreakers was sleeping in Tysons dojo now. Tyson snored of course. It was a little bit hard to sleep for Ray because he lied closest to Tyson.

"Shit Tyson can you please shut up so I can get some sleep!" said Ray.

Tyson didn't stop and it annoyed Ray.

"I really wish that I had two corks right now" thought Ray.

Ray hit Tyson hard in his head with the pillow but it didn't work.

Max had heard Rays voice and he had seen everything but Ray didn't know that. Max tried his hardest to hold his laugh back. Max couldn't hold his laugh back more when he saw Ray moving his mattress so far away from Tyson he could. Ray looked at Max when he saw him laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ray.

"You!" said Max.

"Me?"

"Yeah! I have been watching you for a while now"

"How long is that?" asked Ray.

"Not so long, I woke up when I heard you say Tyson can you please shut up so I can get some sleep!" replied Max.

"Oh! Ok!" said Ray.

"I'm going outside for a while" said Ray and changed clothes.

"If someone wonder where I am tell them that I'm taking a walk ok?"

"Ok"

"I'm back soon" said Ray and went out.

But someone asked him.

"Where are you going?"

Ray turned his head to see Kai.

"Kai? I thought you were asleep"

"Asleep? when Tyson snore like that! I don't think so! But you never answered my question! I said where are you going?"

"Just taking a walk like normal people does! Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered" replied Kai.

"Uum ok! But I have to go now see you soon!" said Ray and walked away.

Kai looked at Ray until he couldn't see him more then went into Tysons dojo.

"I need something to drink" thought Ray after a while, he saw a cafe and went into it.

"Want something Mr?" asked a old lady.

"Uum I'm thinking" replied Ray.

"Ok"

"I think I just want milk" said Ray after a while.

"Sorry but it's out, but we have.... uuuum wait said the old lady and went into the kitchen, then came out with a plastic mug in her hand.

"Here!" she said and gave him the mug.

"What's this?" asked Ray and looked at the red liquid.

"It's a secret recipe"

"Ok! How............"

"Oh! You don't have to pay for it, I want to see if people like it before I let them pay"

"Ok.... uum thanks" said Ray then went over to a table and sat down.

The old lady smiled and went into the kitchen.

Ray tasted the red liquid.

"It taste like strawberries" thought Ray and drank it up, then he left the cafe.

Ray walked down the street but felt a little bit dizzy.

"Shit what's going on" thought Ray and walked wobbly.

He couldn't see so much when he walked, suddenly he hit something and he fell to the ground. He tried to see what it was he had hit then he saw something grey and saw that it was a wall.

"I hope no one saw me" thought Ray and stood up.

"I hope people don't think that I'm drunk"

Ray could see a little bit better but his head hurt now.

"Ow! I have to get some sleep" he thought and walked to Tysons dojo.

"Ray where have you been?" said a voice when he was near the house.

"I have just take a walk Tyson, but please leave me alone I need some sleep" replied Ray and went in and lied on the mattress.

"Ray what's wrong with you?" asked Tyson.

"Nothing! I just want some sleep! Don't ask me so much"

"But you look a little bit pale!" said Tyson.

"I said I'm fine! I'm just tired" replied Ray.

"You look sick Ray".

"I'm just FINE!!!!!!!" said Ray furious.

"Ok,ok, ok" said Tyson and went out to the other.

"Finally" thought Ray.

Suddenly he felt a fire of pain in his whole body.

"No, no, no, no, no I don't want this! Someone help!" said Ray low before everything went black.

"Hey Tyson what happened? you look angry" said Max.

"Angry? I'm more than angry" said Tyson.

"Why is that?" asked Kenny.

"It's Ray! He looked so pale when I saw him and I asked him some question and all he said was: leave me alone I need some sleep"

The other looked at each other.

"Sleep? something is really wrong with him" said Kenny.

"I will go in and see if he is ok" said Kai suddenly and went into Tysons dojo.

"We will follow you" said Tyson and they followed him.

Kai couldn't see Ray with the blanket over his whole body. Kai went over to Ray and took off the blanket so he could see if he was pale or something but his eyes went wide open when he saw him.

So what do ya think???????? please reviews and I update!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A chibi under the blanket

"Hey Kai what is it? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something" Tyson said and went over to Kai.

"I..dah...I.." was all Kai could say.

"What is it Kai?" Tyson asked and looked at Kai who pointed Ray.

"Kai is he dead or what?" Tyson said and took off the blanket but screamed when he saw Ray.

"Hey why are you screaming Tyson?" asked Max with Kenny after him.

Tyson pointed Ray and both Max and Kenny looked at him and screamed.

Ray was much shorter and looked like he was four or five years and his clothes was many size too big.

He opened his amber eyes when he heard them screaming. They stopped scream when they saw Ray awake.

"Hi I'm Ray and I'm only five years old! Who are you?" Ray asked and looked at them curious.

The other looked at each other then screamed again except Kai who had calm down a little bit.

"Is it screaming contest? Ok I'm with" Ray said and started scream.

"Can everyone shut up!" Kai shouted after a while.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kai.

"Thanks!" Kai said and looked at chibi Ray.

"Ha ha you looks funny with that blue thing on your cheek" Ray said and laughed.

"Funny?"

"Yeah! Ha ha" Ray said.

The other gave Kai a weird look.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Nothing" Tyson replied.

"Who are you?" asked Ray again.

"You mean you don't remember?" Tyson asked.

"Remember? I have never seen you before" Ray replied.

"So you mean you don't know who we are?" Tyson asked.

Ray nodded.

"Uum.... well this is KaiMaxKenny and I'm Tyson.

"kaimakenn? Weird name and very very LONG!" Ray said.

"No I'm Tyson..."

"I heard your name but not the others" Ray said and looked at them.

"That's Max and kenny" Tyson said and pointed the two boys.

"That's Kai"

"Kai!" Ray said and looked at him who looked back.

"STARING CONTEST!!!!!!" Ray said then stood up and looked around the dojo.

"It's boring I want to play something" Ray said and jumped up and down.

The other looked at Kai and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai asked.

"You can play with him" Tyson said.

"What? Never! do it self!" Kai said.

"You're the oldest here now"

"So?"

"You know how to handle children" Tyson said.

"Who say that?"

"Uum....." But he was cut off when he heard someone cry.

They looked at Ray and saw that he was crying.

"What have you done Kai" Tyson said and hit him in his head.

"What I have done?" Kai said angry and hit Tyson harder so he fell to the floor.

Ray had stop cry and looked at them when they quarreled with each other then he started laugh again.

"You two looks so funny!" Ray said.

They looked at Ray then Tyson said.

"Do something you can go on.......zoo with him"

"Zoo! Zoo! ZOO!!!!" Ray said happy and jumped.

"No not zoo" Kai said.

Ray looked sad again and were just going to cry when Kai said.

"Ok I will go on zoo with you" Kai said then looked at Tyson with furious eyes.

"You are so dead then Tyson!" Kai said.

Tyson gulped when he said that.

"ZOO! ZOO!" said Ray and ran to the outer door.

"Wait, Wait Ray! You have to get some clothes first" Kai said then turned his head to Tyson.

"What?"

"Do you have any small clothes?" Kai asked.

"Uuh...I think so said Tyson and went into his room then came out with some clothes.

"Here!" Tyson said and gave it to Kai who tried to put it on Ray.

"What is it now?" Kai asked.

"I don't like yellow T-shirts" Ray said and pointed it.

"Tyson get another and with another colour"

Tyson went into his room and came out with a lilac T-shirt.

"NOO!!!!!! Not lilac" Ray said.

Tyson groaned and went into his room then came out with a white T-shirt.

"That's better" said Ray when Kai dressed him.

"ZOO! ZOO! ZOO HERE WE COME" Ray shouted and ran over to the door and opened it and stepped out.

"Have a nice day Kai!" shouted Tyson, Max and Kenny.

Kai just growled when he heard them.

Ray was running and Kai tried to calm him down but it didn't work.

"Ray can you take it easy" Kai said and ran after him.

"Ray can you stop run and walk like normal people!"he said.

"Ok!" Ray said and started walk but after five steps he started run again.

"Ray I said WALK!!!!!!"

"Ok" he said.

Kai counted every step Ray took and he counted to six then Ray started run again.

"This is going to be a long day" Kai thought and groaned.

Was this chapter good? No flames please!


	3. Hell in the zoo

"Ray take it easy we are in zoo!" Kai said and was running after the chibi.

"Ray do you even look at the animals or are you running a marathon? Don't run here! Do you listen to me?" Kai said.

But Ray didn't hear Kai and it annoyed him.

"Ray come here NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ray heard that and walked to Kai who looked at him with furious eyes.

"That's better" Kai said.

"Can we go in there?" asked Ray who pointed a house.

Kai looked at it but he when he read the sign he said.

"No"

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because it's snakes and spiders there!"

"So?"

"Ray I said now and it's all you have to know" Kai said.

Ray was angry when Kai said that and he showed his fangs.

"Do you think that helps? You think wrong" Kai said.

"Why can't we go in there?" Ray asked.

"Ray I said NO! Because I'm scared" Kai quickly covered his mouth when he said that and looked at the chibi who gave him an evil smirk.

"Kai is scared, Kai is scared, Kai is scared" teased Ray.

"Ray I'm not" but the chibi didn't stop.

"Ok! OK! I will go in there but only if you stop say that!" Kai said.

Ray nodded and ran into the house.

"Thanks god" Kai said and followed the chibi.

"Kai come over here and look at the big snake!" Ray said.

Kai went over to Ray and looked at the snake but jumped when he saw it.

"Please can't we go and look at other animals?" Kai half pleaded.

"No not now! I want to see the spiders first!" the chibi said and ran away from Kai who looked at him then ran after him.

"Look at the cute spider Kai"

"I don't want to see it" Kai said.

"Why?"

"Ok I will look at it!" Kai said and looked at the big and horrible spider.

"Please Ray you have seen everything here can we go now?"

"Ok" the chibi said and went out.

"Ray come here and look at these beautiful birds" Kai said.

Ray looked at them but they looked boring.

"No not birds! Can't we look at the tigers or something?" The chibi asked.

"You have seen the snakes and the spiders! It's my turn now!" Kai said.

Ray didn't say anything more and just stood there and looked at them, but then he got an idea.

"It's so quiet! If he only could was it often" Kai thought.

"Wait! He can't be so quiet" Kai thought and turned his head around trying to find the chibi but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Ray?" Kai said and looked around.

"Ray?"

Kai ran around the zoo trying to find the chibi.

"RAY WHERE ARE YOU????" Kai shouted.

People looked at him when he ran around the park screaming the chibis name.

"Oh no where can he be?" Kai thought worried and looked around but his eyes went wide open when he saw Ray with the TIGERS.

"Shit I hope they don't eat him to dinner" Kai thought and looked at Ray who played with one of the tigers.

Kai went over to the glass.

"Ray come out there from now!" Kai tried to scream through the glass but Ray didn't hear him.

Kai looked around but no one was looking at him.

He knocked on the glass but Ray was too busy with the tigers.

"That brat" Kai thought.

"How did he get in there?" He thought and looked around trying to find a way in.

He found stairs and walked up and opened a door and went in.

"Why havn't they lock the door?" he thought and walked over to a large door and opened it and saw the chibi lying with one of the tigers who held a paw over him.

"Ray!" Kai said so low as he could.

The chibi turned his head to Kai but he looked away.

"Ray come here now! Be a nice boy and listen to Kai"

"No!" Ray replied.

"Come here your little brat!" Kai said and walked closer.

Kai looked nervously at the tiger and they were asleep.

Ray looked at Kai and his pupils was only slits.

"Ray don't give me that look and come" Kai said annoyed.

"I don't want to come! I will stay here with the tigers" Ray replied.

"Come here now!!!!!!!!" Kai said furious.

The chibi growled, pushed the paw of him slowly and went over to Kai.

Kai looked out and saw that no one was looking at them. Then he grabbed Ray around his waist and almost slung him over his shoulder.

"No let me down!" Ray said and struggled but Kai was too strong.

"We are going home now so can you shut up!!" Kai said.

"Let me down!" Ray said.

"No!"

"I said let me DOWN!!!" Ray shouted and the tigers heard his scream and roared behind Kai.

Kai turned around to see all of them looking at him.

"Nice tigers, stay there" Kai said a little bit scared and walked over to the door slowly.

They came closer and closer and Kai was scared now.

"No stay there!" Kai said and stood wide door and tried to find the door knob.

Kai grabbed the knob and quickly opened the door and ran there from.

"LET ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!" Ray shouted.

"Shut up before I gag you!" Kai said angry.

He was still struggling but Kai just tightened his grip. The chibi gave up and let himself been carried.

Kai went out from the zoo and he just wanted to sleep.

"Please let me down" Ray pleaded now.

"No!" Kai said.

Few tears ran down the chibis cheek but he didn't say anything more.

Kai could hear a low sniffle and noticed that the chibi was crying.

Kai was just going to let him down when he thought.

"I'm sure he is faking"

He noticed that the chibi was quiet now and knew that he was asleep.

"Silence finally" Kai thought and went into Tysons dojo.

"How was it?" Tyson asked.

"Don't even ask?" Kai said and gave him a death glare.

Max and Kenny looked at Kai.

"Why are you carrying him like that?" Max asked.

Kai didn't reply and the others didn't ask him something more.

He lyied Ray on one of the mattress and lyied a blanket over him.

"The devil is finally asleep" Kai thought and looked at chibi Ray.

"He looks cute" he thought then went out from the dojo.

Hope it was fun! I will update soon! please reviews!!!!!!!


	4. Dinner and bath

"RAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!?? THAT WAS THE FIRST NUMBER OF THIS MAGAZINE" Tyson shouted to the chibi.

"What's going on here" Kai said when he came into Tysons room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Tyson said furiously and pointed pieces of paper on the floor.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Kai said and looked at it.

"I yell if I want to do it" he said.

"Tyson Calm down!" Max said.

"Haha......calm down....say it to that thing" He said and pointed Ray.

"He is not a thing Tyson!" Kai said angry.

"BUT HE ISN'T HUMAN EITHER!" he shouted.

"Ty shut your big mo....." Kai said, but was cut of by a voice.

"Why are you yelling?" asked Tysons grandfather when he came in. Tyson quickly throw a blanket over the chibi so he fell to the floor. He laid himself fast over him.

"Sorry! We didn't thought we spoke so loud" Tyson said.

"We?" Kai said and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I mean me" He said and smiled nervously to his grandfather.

"Why did you yell Rays name and where is he?"

"Where he is?"

"Yeah! Another question, why are you lying on a blanket on the floor?" he asked.

"I....eh...uuh" was all he could say.

"Are you hiding something boy?" he said and walked over to him.

"No! I'm not"

"I don't believe you! show me what it is!" He said, but Tyson didn't.

"Tyson do what I told you!"

"I don't hide anything" Tyson said.

"So why are you still lying there? I know you are hiding something" his grandfather said.

"Oh my back" Tyson said.

The other sweatdropped.

"Tyson if you don't let me see it...I will..I will....uuh...you can forget the dinner.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me! Show me what it is or...."

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" He said and stood up and dragged the blanket off.

"Hello" said chibi Ray when he saw Tysons grandfather.

His eyes went wide open when he saw the chibi.

"Dah!....dah!...I can't believe this...I think I see Ray, but much smaller...haha...ha" Tysons grandfather said then he started to walk unsteadily.

"Grandpa don't faint now" But it was too late, his grandpa fell to the floor with a thud.

"Can someone go and get water?" Tyson asked.

Later......

His grandpa had finally woke up and everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner.

"Can anyone give me the salt?" Tyson asked.

"Ray can you give Tyson the salt? It's right in front of you" Kai said.

Ray grabbed the salt or what he thought it was. He gave it to Kai who gave it to Tyson.

"He can do something right" he said then he poured much of it on the food.

The other looked at him.

"Tyson isn't that too much?" Max asked.

"Not for me" he said then started to eat, but stopped. His face was red as a tomato.

"Tyson what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

No answer

"Tyson?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!.....SOMEONE GIVE ME WATER!!!!! MUCH WATER!!!!" Tyson shouted.

Kai gave him a pitcher of water to Tyson who swallowed everything.

"That was not salt! It was CHILI PEPPERS!......forget what I said...he can't do anything right" he said angry.

"Don't blame Ray! I should have told him which of them it was! And another thing, he can't read" Kai said.

"So you mean I should blame you?!"

"Tyson calm down!" his grandfather said.

Tyson looked at the chibi but Ray just stuck out his tongue to him.

"I'm gonna cut his tongue off" He thought then sat down.

After the dinner.....

"Ray you have to take a bath! Come here!" Kai said.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like water!"

"Do you want to stink your whole life? Come here now!!"

"NO!!"

"Why did they say to me that I should give him a bath?" Kai thought.

"Ray you are coming NOW!!!!!" Kai said.

"No I don't want to take a bath!"

"That's it!" Kai said and with that he walked over to the chibi, picked him and went into the bathroom.

He turned the water on, then he tried to take off Rays clothes, but it was almost hopeless.

"Don't do me furious Ray!"

"I don't want to take a bath!"

"You have to do it!"

"No!"

"Fine if it's that you want!" He said and grabbed Ray around his waist and almost throw him into the water with the clothes on.

Ray screamed and tried to get up, but Kai held him back. He took off the chibis clothes quickly and lied them on the floor.

"I will dry them later" he thought.

"Let me get up from here" the chibi said and started splash water.

"Ray stop it!" Kai said, but he didn't listen of course.

"Look at me! I'm wet! I said stop it!" He said and stood up, but slipped and fell into bathtub.

The chibi got up from the bathtub and looked at Kai who was trying to get up, but fell into the water again. Ray just stood there laughing hard.

"I am never gonna give that brat a bath again" Kai thought and got up.

Another chapther done! Finally! I will try to update asap so please reviews!!!!!!


	5. The disapperaing in the shop

Ray had finally fallen asleep and Kai was really, really happy!

"I think this day most have been the worst day in my whole life, even worse than my childhood in the abbey" Kai thought and almost fell on the mattress because he was so tired.

He looked at the sleeping chibi before he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost direct, hoping that he would get a dreamless night.

_Kai's dream_

_The slate haired boy stood in a dark blue room. He slowly began to walk through the room looking around, but it wasn't so much to see, only blue walls. He came closer to the end of the room and saw something on the wall. He walked faster towards the thing on the wall trying to see what it was, but it was too far away. When he came closer he saw something on the other side that looked like it came closer to him, but he didn't stop, he was too curiously. When he came close enough he could see that it was just a mirror he had seen and the thing he had seen were he._

'_Stupid, did I come here to look at myself!' Kai thought._

_He looked at himself for a second, and then turned around, but a giggle made him turn around to the mirror again. He saw himself standing there with a smile on his face giggling, and then he saw how his body went smaller and smaller. He could see his hair turn into a black colour, his eyes turned from crimson to amber colour and two of his teeth went longer. _

_Kai saw that it was chibi Ray standing there in the mirror smirking at him._

"_No, no, no! Why don't you just leave me alone brat!" Kai said and backed away from the chibi._

"_Kai, scared! Kai, scared!" Teased chibi Ray._

"_I'm not!" He said._

"_Kai, scared! Kai, scared!" Said the chibi and went out from the mirror and walked towards Kai._

"_Don't dare came near me or I will…I will"_

"_You will what? You wouldn't dare do anything to me, because you're too scared!" Ray said._

"_Get away from me!" Kai said as he turned around and began to run, but stopped when he saw the chibi again._

"_Play with me!" Said the kid and looked at him with his big amber eyes._

"_No, leave me alone!" Kai said and turned around, but once again stopped when he saw him._

"_Kai!"_

"_No!" He said as he tried to get away from the chibi, but it was like he was everywhere._

"_Kai!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Kai, don't go away!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Kai, play with me please!"_

"_Leave me AALOONNE!" He shouted._

"Kai, Kai, wake up!"

The slate haired boy woke up with a jerk and looked shocked around, not knowing where he was.

"Hey man, you scared the shit out of us! It must have been a horrible dream" Tyson said with Max and Kenny beside him.

"Well, yeah!" Kai muttered.

"Hey Kai" Said the chibi who had jumped in front of from nowhere.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kai shouted.

Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at him a little bit surprised at his reaction when he saw Ray.

"Do you want to play with me, Kai?"

Kai looked at the other three like he wanted them to play with the chibi, but Tyson just said:

"Well we got to go, Kai! So you can play something with him" And with that the three so fast as they could went out from the dojo before Kai could say anything.

"So Kai, can we do something FUN!" Ray asked and jumped up and down.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Don't feel for it!"

"Please Kai!" Said the boy and looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Stop look at me like that!" But he didn't listen.

He tried to ignore it, but he could still feel those irritated eyes on him.

"Ok, I will do something with you! You can follow me to the shop in the city, I need to buy new gloves" Kai said.

"YAAY!" Said the chibi and jumped.

The two went out from the dojo and made their way to the city. Ray was singing songs for himself, but loud.

"I wish I could turn him off for awhile" Kai thought.

Somewhere…

"Sir, I can see Mr Hiwatari with some… kid" Said a shadowed figure who was talking in a mobile.

"Good! Take the kid when no one are looking, he will be easier than Mr Hiwatari and then... we will call the Bladebreakers who will tell Mr Dickinson and we will get our money" Said a man with a dark voice.

"But sir, should we really take the kid? I mean he can't be older than five years…"

"Who is the chief?"

"Y…you!"

"You do as I like, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good!" Said the man and hung up.

Back to Kai and Ray….

The slate haired boy and the chibi was in the shop now and Kai was trying to find cool gloves in a dark colour. Ray was running around looking at all the things curiously because it was so much he had never seen before.

"Ray, don't run around here, I don't want to spend the hours trying to find you!" Kai said.

"But it so much I don't have seen"

"If you go missing I won't try to find you!"

But it didn't looks like the chibi was listening.

"Oh, man! I can't even walk in a shop with that thing" He thought.

The toys on the other side of the big shop catch his attention. He went over to it and looked curiously at the animals, the teddy bears and other things. He stood there for awhile until he got bored and went from there.

Kai didn't realize that the chibi was gone until he had paid for a pair of black gloves.

"I know it! I just KNOW IT! He always have to run away and I have to look after him" Kai thought and started walk through the shop trying to find little Ray.

Chibi Ray went back to where he thought Kai was, but started to get worried when he wasn't there.

"Kai?" Ray said and looked around trying to find the slate haired boy.

He walked around the shop, but it was so big and so many people.

"Kai!"

It was really hard for him to get through the mass of people now and he was pushed here and there. Then Ray got an idea and struggled to get out from the shop. He knew Kai would go out there and then he would see him, but if he didn't come he didn't know what to do. The kid went over to a bench and sat down unknowing that he was watched by a man in a car. (the man who talked in the phone) The tall man with light brown hair went out from the car holding something behind his back and looked around making sure that no one was looking, then he went over to the chibi who was dangling with his feet.

"Hi there kid! Are you lost?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Ray asked without looking at the man.

"I can help you if you follow me!"

"I have heard from people that I can't trust strangers" Ray said.

"But I promise you that you can trust me" The man said and came closer.

"Leave me alone! Or Kai will knock you out with one hit when he comes." Ray said now looking at the man.

"Oh, but when he comes is it already too late!"

"Too late?" Said the chibi.

"Yes, cuz you're already taken when he comes here!" Said the man and grabbed Rays arm.

"Kai, help me!" shouted the chibi.

"Oh, shit! I wish I didn't need to do this, but I don't want my chief to kill me" He thought as he picked up the and screaming boy and put him in a small sack he had held behind his back then tied a rope around the opening so chibi Ray couldn't escape. Then he quickly went over to the car and opened the door and laid the sack in the back of the car. Ray struggled with all his strength to get out, but with no use. The man started the car and drove away feeling bad for what he had done. He could hear the kids muffled sob and it made him felt worse bad.

"Sorry!" He said.

With Kai…

Kai had gave up trying to find the chibi for a few hours ago. People had tried to help find him, but he was nowhere to be found. Now Kai felt really bad and he hated to feel it. He knew he that had to call the police when he is back at Tyson's dojo. Everyone turned their heads to Kai when he came in.

"Hey Kai! Where have you been? Where is Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Ray is gone!" Kai said annoyed.

"Gone?"

"Yes gone! He ran away in the shop of COURSE!" Kai said.

"Whoa, ok! Didn't know you were that mad!

Kai ignored the comment and was going to grab the phone on the wall when Tyson said:

"Kai, we got a letter from someone…I don't know who for a while ago, but we decided to open it when you were here!"

"Let me see!" Kai said and grabbed the letter, opened it and started read.

_Dear Bladebreakers!_

_We have taken your little kid as you know, but if you call the police…well I can say that you won't see him again what ever his name is. We will call you on the phone then. _

_From someone!_

Kai's face went pale when he had read it.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked.

"Let me read it!" Tyson said and grabbed the letter and started read it with Max and Kenny on each side. They gaped when they had read the letter and looked at Kai.

"How did it happen?" Tyson asked Kai.

"Do you think I'm the person with the whole worlds answer?" Kai said a little bit furious.

"Sorry Mr sourpuss! I'm never going to ask you something again!"

"Better for me" Kai said.

"Hey guys! Take it easy!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, Kenny is…" Max began, but was cut of when the phone rang.

"I will answer" Kai said and grabbed the phone.

Yeeeeees finally I made e new chapter! Ok now you think they are going to hurt Ray..hahaha….I will made Ray hurt the captors in the next chapter…Muuhahahahhaa! Who knows what a chibi can do :D :P Now I want reviews so please reviews and without flames!


End file.
